beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Guardian S130MB
L-Drago Guardian S130MB is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade to be released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with Wing Pegasis 90WF and Duo Uranus 230WD on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is a slightly altered version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt shows L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. The design is coloured redish-orange and appears on a black Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Guardian L-Drago Guardian is meant to be a remodeled version of L-Drago Destroy that is in one piece, meaning that it does not contain a Metal Frame or a Core. While retaining the general look, it has more details in it's design, with a shield-like or rather "guardian-like design" in reference to it's name. It still contains rubber and features various edges and protrusions. It appears to switch out all of it's offensive properties for defensive ones, coping well with the Metal Ball Performance Tip. Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams S130 is a special Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, but BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, you can't use the exclusive Boost Mode so BD145 is not recommended with L-Drago Guardian. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combo MF Gravity Perseus S130RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low heighted Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If this Bey comes into contact with a low height Attack combo S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. It is outclassed by BD145 (if used with Hell) /UW145/SW145/TR145. Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB) Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip known. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. This in turn has it stay in the central areas of the Stadium, and being a ball made of metal, it gives it a balanced amount of friction. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type customizations and some Stamina-Type ones. It is overall a great Tip for Defense and Stamina and is black in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Trivia *The S130MB combo was first used with Poison Zurafa S130MB. Gallery Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades